


I let people down. It's what I do.

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [26]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Adults playing games, Cheating at games, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Felix and Nomi keep winning the various games the Cluster+ is playing, they must be cheating.
Relationships: too many - Relationship
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I let people down. It's what I do.

The whole debacle ended better than any of them were predicting. They were happy and free, and they could do whatever they wanted now. Even if what they wanted was to lay on Lito's unreasonably huge couches and play charades or something like that.

This version of the game was trying to get them to guess famous people, with words, without outright saying who.

Nomi knew exactly how to win with her card.

"I let people down. It's what I do." She does her best frowny and angry face, squaring her shoulders and planting her feet.

"That's Wolfgang, right? Who else could it be?" Felix manages to jump on the right bandwagon before anyone else, despite Nomi being psychically connected with most of the room.

Nomi taps her nose then mimes playing piano. "Oh! It's Mozart!" Felix shouts before the rest of the room can throw out their own guesses.

Kala and Amanita share confused, well, absolutely baffled glances, "How do you two keep doing that?" Kala cries, "I'd swear you two were connected if I didn't know any better."

"She just- makes sense, I guess?" Felix tries.

"Maybe we're just on the same wavelength, I mean, he got exactly what I was aiming for like four times in a row now."

"No kidding! You two are dominating the game! We're going to have to put you on opposite teams to keep you from cheating!" Lito cries.

The two in question shout objections. The rest of the room ignores them though.

"What games do we have that those two can't cheat at?" Will asks.

"How dare you!" Felix yells, "I am many things, but I am not a cheater! Especially at children's games!" He huffs at them, dropping back against the couch to lean against Wolfgang, who had been watching all the madness with an amused grin.

Nomi drops down next to Amanita, "Neets, Neets they're being mean to me, tell them I would never cheat!"

Amanita considers it for a moment, "I would, but I was losing because you two were, 'on the same wavelength,' so I'm going to have to agree that you had to be cheating."

Amanita nooooooo!" Nomi shouts with anguish, "How could you? My wife! The light of my life! My reason for going on! How could you betray me so?"

The other's laugh, "Oh Lito! It sounds like she's channeling you!" Daniella laughs, laughing harder at the affronted look on Lito's face after her comment.

He of course, turns to his partner, "Hernando, there's no way I sound like that! Right? Hernando? Tell me she's wrong!" Hernando pulls his glasses from his face, cleans them, then slides them back on, "Lito, honey, that's exactly how you sound."

The rest of the sensates and their extended others laugh at Lito's betrayed howl of anguish.

"Hernando! How could you! You're supposed to support me!" Lito throws himself into the other's lap.

"Maybe it has something to do with being an actor." Sun deadpans, drawing more laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there can be more positive stories for this fandom.


End file.
